A Dare of Skinny Dipping
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Ash and Dawn plays truth or dare when Dawn dares Ash to do something he would never do…


Disclaimer: I don t own anything or anyone. Everyone and everything belongs to Pok mon which belongs to Nintendo and 4Kids. The plot belongs to Johnnyd2 who had requested this challenged in the challenge section. I make neither profit nor money from creating this purely fictional fanfiction.

Summary: Ash and Dawn plays truth or dare when Dawn dares Ash to do something he would never do

One Shot only.

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

Hm, Dawn hummed as she rested her back against the large log from where she was sitting on the grass in front of the fire. Ash was sitting next to her with his legs crossed, roasting a marshmallow on a stick. Dawn let her eyes wander over to the marshmallow when she saw that Ash had been distracted by Pikachu and grinned. Ash Ash looked at her, arching an eyebrow at her smile. Your marshmallow is on fire.

Startled, Ash swung his head round to look at the fire and his eyes widen when he saw that his marshmallow was indeed on fire. Yelping, he yanked the stick out of the fire and started waving it around in hope that he could still salvage the now blacken sweet but it flew off the stick and into the lake where it disappeared with a sizzling hiss and smoke.

Oh man, complained Ash as his shoulders slumped down, defeated from having his looked forward treat before he sighed. Dawn patted Ash s shoulder and he turned to look at her only for a smile to brighten up his face when he saw a perfectly cooked marshmallow in front of him. Hey! Thanks! Ash took the stick and tucked into the sugary treat before he smiled at Dawn. Dawn just grinned, shaking her head in amusement before an idea came to her mind.

Hey, do you want to play truth or dare? Dawn asked. Ash looked at her before shrugging.

Why not? asked Ash. Dawn grinned as she turned around so she was kneeling next to Ash.

Great I ll go first, Dawn told him as Ash settled his back against the log. All the Pok mon were now asleep so they were free to concentrate on each other. Truth or dare?

Truth, said Ash and Dawn nodded as she thought about it before she grinned.

Have you ever fancied May or Misty? Dawn asked. Ash shook his head.

No, Ash told her. Dawn tilted her head. Truth or dare?

Truth, Dawn told him and Ash nodded.

What exactly going on between you and Kenny? Ash asked and Dawn tilted her head, confused.

Nothing. Kenny and I are just friends and rivals he always thought he was better than me since we were kids because he had a mom and a dad while I just had a mom, Dawn explained before shrugging. Truth or Dare?

Dare, might as well give it a try, Ash said and Dawn grinned.

I dare you to go over to Brock and kiss him on the cheeks before saying I love Brockie , Dawn grinned mischievously, giggling when Ash looked at her with a horror-struck face.

Are you trying to traumatise me? Ash demanded but Dawn was firm as she nudged her head in Brock s direction.

Come on Ash, you can t back out on a dare, Dawn teased. Ash got up, muttering under his breath as he moved over to where Brock was sleeping in his sleeping bag. He knelt down beside Brock, made a face before he pressed a kiss against Brock s cheek and spoke in a high falsetto voice.

I love Brockie, Ash sing sang. Brock smiled.

I love you too Nurse Joy, murmured Brock as he turned in his sleeping bag, hugging his pillow against him. Ash looked back at Dawn with a horrified look on his face while Dawn had one hand covering her mouth as she tried to muffle her laugher and her other hand covering her stomach as it clenched from her laughers. Ash couldn t help but smile at the sight and the funniness of the situation before he made his way back to Dawn and sat down next to her. I didn t know I sounded like Nurse Joy, remarked Ash, eliciting more muffled laugher from Dawn. Truth or dare?

Dare, Dawn giggled out, trying her hardest to keep her laugher down. Ash tapped his chin as his pondered what Dawn could do when an idea came to his mind.

I dare you to get Piplup to use bubblebeam on Brock, Ash told her. Dawn looked at him, shocked before grinning.

Fine, Dawn got up and moved over to where Piplup was curled up. She prodded him for a moment when Piplup peered up at her, wondering what she wanted. Can you use Bubblebeam on Brock? Piplup blinked, startled by the request before he shrugged and moved over to Brock and used Bubblebeam on him.

Brock snapped up in his bed, his pillow flying, his hands outstretched toward air as he cried out.

Nurse Joy! Don t leave! Brock exclaimed; his eyes were still close. His hands managed to capture the still flying pillow and a smile appeared on his face. Nurse Joy! You came back to me! he snuggled into the pillow once more and lay back down, cooing sounds emitting from his mouth.

Piplup? Piplup tilted his head, confused about the strange breeder that travelled with his mistress before he turned around and saw that Ash and Dawn were leaning into each other, trying their hardest to muffle their laughers before he shook his head and made his way back over to his spot to curl back up to go to sleep.

Oh this is so priceless, Ash exclaimed before shaking his head. We should have been videotaping the whole thing! Dawn nodded in agreement, still giggling as she fought back her laugher.

Truth or dare? gasped Dawn as she tried to slow down her laughter and managed to be successful as well as Ash but both of them were grinning brightly.

Dare. Dawn grinned as her eyes caught sight of the lake before she looked at Ash once more.

I dare you to go skinny dipping, Dawn challenged. The look on Ash s face was priceless. His brown eyes widened in shock while his jaw dropped opened. He stammered for a few moments before he closed his mouth and shook his head.

No way! hissed Ash, mindful that Brock was nearby, sleeping. He didn t want Brock waking up to see this.

Oh come on Ash, you can take on Team Rocket and Team Galactic but a little dare sends you running for the hills? teased Dawn. Ash just shook his head.

I m not doing it, Ash crossed his arms and turned his face away as Dawn shifted in closer.

Well there goes my image of you, Dawn told him. Ash turned to face her only to be taken aback when he saw how close her face was to his. Dawn just smiled slyly, her blue eyes dancing with mischief. I always thought of you as a man who was comfortable with his own body I guess you are just a little boy she taunted. Ash narrowed his eyes, he knew what Dawn was doing and it was working but he wasn t going to go down alone, nope, if she was determined, she could come down with him.

Fine Dawn grinned in victory only for her smile to fade when a sly smile crossed Ash s face. Only if you strip with me. The look on her face made up for her taunting. Ash had to bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the widening of her eyes and the way her jaw dropped down in shock before she stammered before catching the smirk curling up Ash s lips as he tried to fight back his laughter and decided to fight fire with fire.

Fine, Dawn said. Ash looked at her, shocked once more that she had given in so quickly before he shrugged it off and both of them got up to make their way over to the lake, ready to do the dare.

They reached the edge of the lake before looking at each other as they tried to decide who should go first when Dawn decided to take the plunge. Turn around, Ash looked confused. I m not stripping off with you watching me. Turn around and keep your eyes close. Ash turned around so that his back was facing Dawn and closed his eyes but it didn t stop the images of Dawn undressing forming in his mind and it didn t help that he could hear rustling of her clothes being removed.

Ash was startled when he heard a splash and turned to see Dawn surface from the water, slicking her now wet blue hair back from her face before she turned around and grinned at Ash. Your turn, Ash growled.

Turn around then, Ash told her and Dawn giggled as she turned around in the water so she was facing away from Ash when she heard a splash. Startled, she turned around with a smile to see Ash in the water only for the smile to fade when Ash was nowhere in sight. She could see his clothes were on the bank, including his boxers but he hadn t surface and fear started to creep into her.

Ash? called Dawn as she turned in a circle, trying to catch sight of the ebony haired boy but no luck. Ash! This isn t funny! Dawn gasped when something grabbed her ankle and dunked her underwater.

She came back up with a splutter, gasping and coughing when male laughter filled her ears and she opened her eyes to glare at Ash, who was grinning brightly, still laughing.

Man you were scared, Ash teased only for Dawn to splash water toward him.

Now I m wishing you had drowned, Dawn shot at him. Ash just chuckled, amused at Dawn s defensiveness before he swam, circling her.

Come on Dawn, it was just a bit of fun, he tried to see her face but she kept turning away from him, refusing to look at him. Dawn

Leave me alone, Dawn retorted but Ash just rolled his eyes as he grabbed her arm to stop her from turning away from him and spun her around so that she was facing him.

It was just a joke, Dawn, payback for you giving me this dare, Ash told her and Dawn rolled her eyes.

It s a dare Ash, not a threat, Dawn reminded. You tried to pretend that you drowned yourself. Ash nodded.

Okay, bad joke to do but it was funny, Ash grinned. Dawn just looked at him for a few moments before a smile broke out across her face, much to her chagrin. See, you thought it was funny too.

Afterward, Dawn reminded, When I wasn t coughing and spluttering. Ash just rolled his eyes good naturedly as he turned so that he was looking up at the stars that were shinning brightly in the night sky.

Do you ever wonder all the secrets that we have learnt? Ash asked. Dawn turned to face Ash before looking up at the sky.

You mean like finding out about Dialga and Palkia and the fact that there are two Pok mon that has the power to destroy earth? Dawn asked and Ash nodded.

I mean we know of Pok mon that have feuds with each other but none of them that have the ability to manipulate time and space it just makes you wonder what other Pok mon out there that we don t know about and what they could do, Ash whispered. Dawn nodded.

I know but we can t live our lives in fear. Sometimes, you just have to let go and live the life as much as you can, Dawn turned to face him. Ash had turned to face her during her advice and was struck at how beautiful she looked under the moonlight with the stars reflecting in her eyes. Dawn looked at Ash curiously when she saw that he was watching her before she decided to take the chance to look at him.

He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him before. His wild black hair was now a lot more tamer due to being dunk under the water. Ash straightened up in the water as he turned, fully, to face her. Dawn did the same, curiosity clear on her face as she wondered what Ash was up to.

Ash lifted a hand and cupped her cheek; he stroked her cheek with his thumb before moving in closer. Dawn tilted her head up so she could keep eye contact with him, wondering what he was up to till his head moved down lower. Her eyes widen and a blush covered her cheek as she understood what was happening just as Ash s lips brushed against hers.

Ash pulled away to look into Dawn s eyes once more only to lean back in when he saw the surprise and pleading in her eyes. This time, he pressed his lips against her harder as she brought her arms up around his neck, pressing their naked bodies together as Ash s hands slid down to her waist as they kissed, slowly and tenderly for a long moment.

Soon, Ash and Dawn broke apart to breathe; Ash rested his forehead against hers as Dawn closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her face. Ash also had a smile on his face but it was smaller as he watched Dawn open her eyes to look into his.

What brought that on? Dawn asked, almost breathless. Ash just shook his head.

I don t know, Ash answered, honestly as he stroked her cheek once more. But what I do know is I like you. Dawn grinned.

You were always hopeless with girls, Dawn teased him, causing Ash to chuckle as he leaned into kiss her once more, unaware that the two of them were being watched from the bank of the lake.

Pikachu and Piplup turned away from the scene and gave each other high fives before they headed back to the campsite where Brock continued to sleep, completely oblivious to the new relationship that had just blossomed under his nose. 


End file.
